


陈年老梗

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water





	陈年老梗

这是条肮脏的小巷。红石砖墙上开了几个低矮的洞，挂着几扇摇摇欲坠的铁门。门后是茶色玻璃的黑洞洞的砖楼，一层两层，潮湿腥臭的被褥味道会从每个孔洞里飘出来。巷口还有一根贴满壮阳广告的电线杆，大概从改革开放就树在那里了，野狗们喜欢靠在上面撒尿。

人们常常不会走进这里，不仅因为这里很脏，很老，还有些别的显而易见的原因。

这里是红灯区。 

事实上说红灯区都是抬举，这条破烂小巷子连灯也没有，想来找乐子的人只能靠着巷口的那点路灯光亮才能勉强认清男女。热闹的时候那几扇铁门都开着，里面也会有灯，打扮凉快的男男女女或站或蹲，冲着每个走进这条小巷的人送秋波。

彭冠英不常来这里，不，他从没来过。他只是在上下班的路上会路过这条小巷，有时下了晚班他会在走近这里时稍稍放慢脚步——他发誓只是好奇心作祟。巷子深处的黑暗里隐藏着很多秘密，他有时会听见里面传来男女调笑的声音，一些下流话，或者干脆是黏腻的水声和呻吟声；有时会有很自信的靓女站在巷子口，动作大胆地倚在路灯柱上，把嘴里的烟圈往彭冠英脸上吐。

但是今天显然事情都不一样。今天是彭冠英被炒鱿鱼第一天纪念日，他或许多喝了一点酒，他不太清楚。然后他又路过了那条小巷，看见了一个人。

那人和所有大胆的想要多招揽顾客的妓女一样站在巷口的路灯下，不一样的只是他低着头，穿的稍微暖和一点，如果忽略那双只穿着运动短裤的腿的话。

很清新。彭冠英的脑袋里冒出了这个莫名其妙的形容词。大概是酒精让他的小脑彻底失去控制，他发现自己的脚步越来越慢，然后停在了巷口的电线杆前。

如果是一个业务熟练的妓女，这时候应该会凑上来推销自己了，或胸或腿或屁股，总之先把什么身体部件蹭上去，之后的事情就好办了。但是此刻站在路灯下的人没有这样做，他只是站在那儿，低着头，眼睛盯着自己的球鞋。好像被老师赶去教室后面罚站的学生。

很清新。

当彭冠英的脑子里第二次冒出这个词的时候他知道自己大概是有点醉了，但他并不在意，或者说没心思在意。

“看看。”

男孩听见他的声音，肩膀很明显地抖了一下，两条薄薄的锁骨凸出来，鼓起两片小小的白帆。然后他把头抬起来了。

彭冠英感到一阵眩晕。一定是酒精倒流进他的脑袋，把他的脑浆搅成了片儿汤。于是他伸出一只手扶住了旁边的电线杆。

现在是夜里快九点钟了，时间并不太晚，街上却没什么人，可能大家都有在考虑刚刚失业的彭冠英的心情，所以不再上街打扰他。

除了站在巷口的这个人。

“冷吗？”

彭冠英换了条腿支撑自己靠在电线杆上的姿势，秋风把他的酒吹醒了一些。

男孩的眼睛很大，瞳仁也很大，睫毛又长又直，是那种标准的乖小孩儿长相，眼尾却带着点暧昧的弧度，好像生出勾子来。他脸上的表情有些惊讶，还有点疑惑，看得彭冠英脸皮一热，不由得站直了点。

“不冷。”

男孩回答道，接着冲着彭冠英笑起来，薄唇间露出两排整齐的牙齿，又甜又乖。

彭冠英点点头，却对这个答案并不满意，因为他分明看见男孩露在外面的半边大腿在秋风里起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，在绸缎似的雪白的皮肤上尤为显眼——当然，绸缎这个触觉是彭冠英自行想象的。

为什么要骗我呢？彭冠英喝醉的脑仁开始工作了。

清新款式。彭冠英一下就得出了答案，不由得有些生气。会有很多人喜欢这个会演戏的小婊子的矜持戏码，当然也包括他自己。他看过一些癖好特别的带色录像带，里面的人最喜欢这种乖乖类型的漂亮小孩，绑了扔在地上用牛皮鞭子抽，一抽一条血痕，吹气球似的立刻鼓起来，又红又肿。还有电击的，把夹子夹在乳头和下体，连着线调功率，尖叫声能逼得人把一边耳机扯下来。

“多大了？”彭冠英心里压着一股火，语气也阴沉沉的。

“十九。”

男孩的声音也很好听，一种介于青年和少年之间的音色，听得彭冠英更加生气。可是男孩不看他黑压压的脸，东张西望地好像在期待着另一个客人来把他领走。

“多少钱？”彭冠英又开始问了。

男孩转回脸来，表情呆滞了一秒钟，然后低头看了看自己的脚尖，立刻喜笑颜开，伸出四根圆乎乎的手指头:“四千三——你也想买吗？”他小心翼翼地望了望彭冠英的表情，又加上一句。

彭冠英还没从价格里缓过神来，立刻又听见了这扎耳朵的“也”字儿。什么叫“也想买”？难道在他之前已经有人买过了？这么高的价，是不是玩什么都行？

他开始仔细打量男孩露在外面的脖颈和腿，立刻在他小腿弯儿处发现了一条血痕，不长，也不深。看来上个客人的癖好比较正常，可是下一个就不一定了。

想到这里，彭冠英顺着电线杆就滑了下来，一屁股坐在了被许多野狗光临过的地方。

男孩的表情瞬间就变了，彭冠英看见他迈了两步走过来，弯下腰，灯光从他的漂亮面孔后面洒下来，好像书里的圣父。

“你没事吧。”

“我身上没带钱。”

男孩的小脸立刻皱起来:“你喝醉了？”

接着便有一双手把彭冠英从地上拖了起来，彭冠英本来不想起来的，他突然发现坐在地上也很舒服。可他还是站起来了，男孩的手扶在他的背后，于是他也伸出一只手去揽男孩的腰。只有一小掐，但是暖洋洋的，更舒服了。

“你还记得自己住在哪儿吗？”

彭冠英闻言立刻笑出了声，脑子一热，揽着男孩的腰就往自己家里走。

彭冠英住三楼，上楼梯的时候男孩激动的好几次都要摔跤，还好彭冠英眼疾手快扶住了他，不然从楼梯上滚下去可不是小事。

好不容易到了家门口，彭冠英掏出钥匙来开门，一开门就直奔自己的床头柜，从里面翻出一张银行卡。扭头一看男孩还站在门口，彭冠英乐了，拉住他的胳膊把他拽进来，一张银行卡壕气冲天地摔在玻璃茶几上，啪叽一声脆响。

“里面有二十万。”彭冠英瓮声瓮气地说，“别干这个了，跟着我吧。”

男孩瞪着眼睛看他。

“嫌少吗？”彭冠英突然觉得自己家里有点热，于是他解开两颗扣子，把外套脱了下来。

“还有别的卡，跟着我吧，我会珍惜你。”彭冠英边说边走过去，今晚的地壳运动比较剧烈，摇摇晃晃的晃得他头晕。

他走到男孩面前，拉住他的小臂。可能是在冷风中吹久了，触感冰凉冰凉的，果然好像绸缎，于是彭冠英把自己发烫的脸贴了上去——

“浪子回头——”

迎接他的是一记上勾拳。

他妈的，老子可足足有一米九二呢。

这是彭冠英晕过去之前想到的最后一句话。


End file.
